Nintenbirds
Nintenbirds Nintenbirds is a game similar to Nintendogs except with birds. There are multiple varieties, including Nintenbirds: Finches, Nintenbirds: Parrots and Nintenbirds: Pigeons. The image to the right is of Nintenbirds: Parrots. Despite being a nintendo game, it is similar to Hamsterz Life. Like Nintendogs, it uses a low-quality version of 3D. Even though finches and pigeons won't talk english, they can still learn words and repeat them in this game. Plot Start Screen The game begins with the title screen. In the upper screen is the game's signature bird (Zebra Finch, Cockatiel or Homing Pigeon). The bird goes through a series of animations, played at random: *Preening itself *SquawkingN:PA/SingingN:F/CooingN:PI *Fluffing itself up (and going to sleep) ** Waking with a start : OR :* Waking slowly *Looking around *Shifting its feet *Taking some food from a hand The bottom screen shows a different bird (Owl Finch, Conure or Dragoon Pigeon), depending on the game. The bird is hopping/walking around on a wooden floor, and the words 'Press Start' can be seen in light greenN:PA/brownN:F/greyN:PI letters. When the player presses the Start button, the game begins. Creating Human On the top screen is a blue background with white words saying 'Creating Human'. The bottom screen will show a 'form', which the player can fill out. (The player must scroll down to reach all of it.) In-game Form: * Name: answer * Gender: female or 'other' * Skin Colour: player chooses from a range of colours * Eye Colour: player chooses from a range of colours * Hair Colour: player chooses from a range of colours * Shirt: player chooses from a range of shirts, including t-shirts and jumpers of all colours * Trousers: player chooses from blue jeans, black jeans, navy blue jeans or grey trousers * Shoes: player chooses from a variety of shoes * Favourite Bird: answer Once the player hits 'Done', the words 'Are you sure this is right?' will appear on the top screen, in front of a rotating model of the player based on their answers. On the bottom screen is a list of the answers which aren't shown on the top screen, with two buttons at the bottom - 'No' and 'Yes'. If the player chooses 'No', they go back to the 'Creating Human' screen. If they choose 'Yes', they move on to the 'Creating Bird' screen. Creating Bird The top screen will show the words 'Choose your Bird!' before the player chooses a bird. Note that the player can choose the bird's name afterwards, the default names are simply suggestions. When the player chooses a bird, a rotating model of it will appear in the top screen and the 'Choose This Bird' option will no longer be greyed out. The player can also purchase new birds with other patterns in the Pet Shop. For the descriptions of the birds, see here. Nintenbirds: Parrots In Nintenbirds: Parrots, the birds are this: * Suncloud (Female) (Cockatiel) * Solar (Male) (Cockatiel) * Ash (Male) (African Grey) * Crystal (Female) (African Grey) * Ice (Female) (Budgerigar) * Rainforest (Male) (Budgerigar) * Sunrise (Male) (Sun Conure) * Sunset (Female) (Sun Conure) Nintenbirds: Finches In Nintenbirds: Finches, the birds are this: * Bobby (Male) (Zebra Finch) * Blush (Female) (Zebra Finch) * Twinkles (Female) (Owl Finch) * Peri (Male) (Owl Finch) * Cherry (Female) (Strawberry Finch) * Carnelian (Male) (Strawberry Finch) * Scales (Male) (Spice Finch) * Paint (Female) (Spice Finch) Nintenbirds: Pigeons In Nintenbirds: Pigeons, the birds are this: * Boulder (Female) (Homing Pigeon) * Volcano (Male) (Homing Pigeon) * Hawk (Female) (Dragoon Pigeon) * Fluffy (Male) (Dragoon Pigeon) * Midnight (Female) (Fantail Pigeon) * Light (Male) (Fantail Pigeon) * Penguin (Female) (Polish Helmet Pigeon) * Winter (Male) (Polish Helmet Pigeon) Once the player has tapped 'Choose This Bird', a pop-up will appear saying 'Are you sure you want to adopt name?' When the player chooses 'Yes', the pop-up then says 'Would you like to rename this bird?' If the player chooses yes, they get to choose the name. If they choose no, the bird's name is the default name. When they're done with renaming it/not renaming it, the game properly starts. Setting Up Cage The top screen is light greenN:PA/brownN:F/greyN:PI and says 'Setting Up Cage' in faint letters and the bottom screen is dark greenN:PA/beigeN:F/whiteN:PI. The following dialogue can be seen: name: name! name: [SQURAWK!N:PA/CHEEP CHEEP!N:F/Coo!N:PI] The bottom screen fades into the player holding their bird on a finger/their wrist (depending on bird size). When the player taps the screen/presses A, the player's avatar speaks. name: This is my room! Do you like it? name: [Chirp!N:F&N:PA/Coooo!N:PI] The player's avatar smiles, and the camera turns to show an empty cage. Like before, the dialogue is continued with A or tapping the screen. name: That's your home, name! Time to decorate it. The player's avatar opens the door of the birdcage, and the camera zooms in on it. The words 'Setting Up Cage' change from faint to fully visible. The player has to decorate the birdcage, by adding various items. (List of Birdcage Items: Here) WIPCategory:Nintendo DS Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Nintendogs (series) Category:Pet Simulation Games Category:3D Games